Our family
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: a sesshomaru and inuyasha childhood
1. Chapter 1

Our Family

Our Family chapter 1 

"Inutaisho" came a whisper from his beloved mate Izayoi. He gazed upon her and smiled "yes love" he stated she blushed a little before putting a warm hand on his shoulder. "I was wondering when our pup arrives do you think Sesshomaru will try to kill it?" as a frown slowly spread on her face. He gently gave her a reassuring smile, while nodding quietly. "No, love I promise he won't harm the pup" "I hope not" she whispered.

A 12 year old Sesshomaru lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling, bored as ever he sighed. 'Things aren't the same anymore, father and that whore of his only talk about there precious brat of a hanyou, father changed since mother left he's not the same old man he once was, and mother……' His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at his door. Growling softly he spoke with the same emotionless tone he always did, ever since his mother moved and that bitch arrived. "yes father?" he answered his nose telling him right away who it was and it was kind of hard to miss knowing his father's scent was familiar to basically everyone in the household. His father, lord of the western lands, leader of the dog demons, legendary hero and most powerful ruler Japan has ever had, came in with a bright smile on his face. Sesshomaru rolling his eyes at how stupid his father looked while smiling got up.

"What do you want father, aren't you going to go to that human of yours and talk about that hanyou brat of a brother that's soon to come to an unfit world for it and to ruin my life. Inutaisho growled but calmed himself "no Sesshomaru I came here to specially talk to you"

"About what?" came the cool statement from the one and only Sesshomaru

He sighed "your brother" Inutaisho spoke with guilt that washed over him Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "don't worry pup it's not going to be as bad as you think it to be"

"Not bad, not bad? Father are you crazy it's going to be worst then bad it's, it's going to be a nightmare! Sesshomaru exclaimed. The next thing Sesshomaru noticed was the air getting knocked out of him, clutching to his stomach he fell face flat on the ground while coughing out blood. Inutaisho growled "don't get carried away pup I'm still the ruler of these lands and you will respect me and except Izayoi and your unborn brother even though you like it or not" Inutaisho's eyes went back to amber as he stormed out of the room leaving a tear eyed Sesshomaru on the ground. "I hate you father" after those words he fell unconscious for the night. Sesshomaru woke up the next day moaning and groaning in pain he could hardly move "mother" he whimpered in pain. Finally getting to his feet he walked out of his chambers. "Sesshomaru oh my pup is that you!!" he heard a familiar female voice from behind turning around slightly he smiled faintly when he saw his mother, worry could be seen In those brilliant eyes. "Hai mother it is I sesshoma-"he cut himself off with a light whimper of pain looking down at her son she frowned "are you okay?" she asked as her eyes scanned the bruised wound on his stomach. "Ya it's nothing" Nothing?!" she yelled while pulling his ear and bringing him back to his chambers.

"Sesshomaru this is a serious matter don't try to think it's a small thing because it's not" she replied Tears welled in his eyes she loathed to see her pup like that so in a instant she pulled him in a embrace.

"Ahem" Inutaisho spoke as he walked in, glaring at his father he spoke "what do you want?" Inutaisho felt guilt stab his heart as he looked at Chikaku his wife who had puffy red eyes like she had been crying her eyes out, also he regret hitting his son the young boy had suffered enough pain in his life when his mother moved out and Izayoi came.

Sighing quietly he reached out to stroke his son's cheek but it nearly shattered his frame when Sesshomaru flinched and snuggled his face deeper in his mother's chest. "Stay" came a shaky voice; Chikaku looked at her son while caressing his cheek "stay, mother don't leave me" Sesshomaru spoke weakly.

Sesshomaru world turned black he in a flash fainted in his mother's embrace she gasped as her eyes went wide in horror Inutaisho fell to his knees, what did he do? Chikaku embraced Sesshomaru, while soothing his hair with her claws "don't worry pup I'll stay for the time being" she spoke as tears stained her flawless, pale face of hers. Inutaisho soon recovered from his shock and got up; wiping away his tears he put a trembling hand on Chikaku's shoulder. She looked up at him with those same puffy red eyes she once had before. "Let him rest" Inutaisho said "don't worry Chikaku I'm sure he'll be fine" Inutaisho spoke again while reassuring her that it will be okay. Getting up without a sound she placed her unconscious son on his king sized bed. Kissing him on his forehead where the same crescent moon laid on her forehead she quietly walked away, while sobbing quietly.

Inutaisho shut the door and decided to go see Izayoi and cheek if it were time yet. She was reaching her due date and he wanted to be with her the whole time anything could happen. But first he hated to do this but he had to show Chikaku her bedroom for the time being. With nothing but a sigh he strolled off to go find his first wife and show her to her chambers.

(**Chikaku is the name I've given Sesshomaru's mother in this story, for those who don't know who she is! Also for all the Sesshomaru's mother stories I'm going to do her name is going to be Chikaku. I'm telling you know so don't forget. You could also check my other story out, well my first story that is, It's really great and I hope I get more reviews ) it's called ****Squirt** **anyways thanks for reading I know the first chapter was short but hey I got school) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Chikaku sat in her chambers she loathed when she saw her husband kiss or hug that annoying human bitch who had no life it was so irritating to watch, that's why she moved out not really realizing she had broken sesshomaru's heart. 'maybe that's the reason he turned all cold like that' she thought 'and it's all thanks to that human whore who started this mess' 'if Inutaisho didn't go patrolling his lands that day he might have not met that insufferable bitch and gotten into this mess in the first place'

Sighing in boredom she aimlessly collapsed on her bed, while gazing up at the boring ceiling wall she shut her eyes for a moment, while stifling a yawn. Getting bored again she got up decided to see what Inutaisho was doing. She really missed him but now he had that slut of a human with him he wouldn't even probably care about her especially since that hanyou brat of a son was soon to come. Fisting her hands to her side she growled 'Izayoi be on the look out he's _only mine_'

Inutaisho entered his and Izayoi's chambers; she smiled at him while patting her swollen stomach where her special son would soon come.

"What's the matter love you look so sad?" he shook his head not wanting to shock his wife with the news that he beat the hell out of Sesshomaru and that Chikaku was here. It could affect her pregnancy. "Nothing love everything is fine I'm just a bit tired" he gently smiled and kissed her cheek. "I see" she spoke softly while caressing his cheek lovingly

"I guess we should go to bed then?" she asked while yawing. Inutaisho chuckled "hai I think we should some one looks tired enough"

She joined in with the laughter and kissed his cheek, before after they led themselves to there bed and went to sleep entwined in there arms as they spoke about there unborn infant.

Chikaku walked through the dim lit hallway looking at the interesting portraits that hung on the wall. Sighing once more her head hung low like she did a bad deed or like she were a little kid getting punished.

Chikaku past sesshomaru's chambers and was heading towards her husbands whom she most missed and admired. She stopped when she heard some soft giggling and talking, narrowing her eyes she stopped in front of her husbands and that bitches chambers, snatching pieces of there conversation.

She growled softly all they talked about was there boring love life and how they damn met, which in her opinion was bad luck. Finally changing there subject they started talking about the hanyou brat which made her growl even more. There whole conversation was on 'oh what should we name _him_' or 'oh I hope a certain someone doesn't _try_ to kill _him_"

She snorted "I bet that certain someone is going to kill him for sure, and how the hell do they even know if it is going to be a _him _it could be a _her_ or sadly a _he/she_ which is a guarantee seeing who the mother is (cough) Izayoi"

She started getting pissed as she saw them lay there together in each others arms like they were lovers, which sadly was true. She wanted to rip off that little Barbie head of that human and just claw away that little smile on her face. But she knew if she did she could get exiled by her own ex husband.

"Damn her" she whispered as she kept her eyes locked on the 2 love birds before her. "Shit I hate when they do that I feel like going to her face and screaming at the top of my lungs!" she whispered a little bit louder. Her eyes went wide as she saw Inutaisho getting up and coming towards the door! 'Shit, did he hear?'

Getting up as fast as she could she ran back to her chambers as fast as she could. Locking the door she sighed in relief "that was too close" while changing into a night kimono and blowing out the candle and going to sleep.

Inutaisho chuckled with Izayoi as they talked about there legendary love life and how they met and stuff……… until he heard soft but loud and angry whispers emerging from there doors. "Wait love where are you going?" Izayoi asked as Inutaisho got up while picking up Tetsuaga.

"Stay here Izayoi I think we have an intruder" Izayoi protectively clutched her stomach and stayed back, while gulping. Narrowing his eyes when he came closer to the door he sheathed his sword and leaped forward barging the doors open.

He sliced at thin air "huh?" he whipped his head to the right and left 'they disappeared' he thought 'I'll have kagayaki guard the doors so no more interruptions are made, who ever it was feel my wrath when I find out who you are' just then when he was going to reassure Izayoi everything is alright his nose caught a whiff of Chikaku's scent. 'That's strange' he growled 'she's trying to break us up I need to talk to her about this tomorrow'

He closed the doors "is everything alright?" Izayoi asked while getting up he sighed "for the time being, yes" she frowned "who was it?" she questioned while putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and embraced her "no one" he whispered

Sesshomaru woke up in his chambers when he heard light but fast footsteps going past his chambers, narrowing his eyes much like his fathers he wanted to investigate, to get up and follow the intrusion but seeing he was already badly wounded he didn't want to get in more shit by his old man…….. So he went back to sleep not really caring who it was at the time being but he was still going to tell his father tomorrow it's not natural or normal to wake up in the middle of the night and hear footsteps.

**It was short but who cares it wasn't the best chapter hope you liked it and please review. The more reviews the more chapters I'll update ) and don't worry for those Inuyasha fans out there, he'll eventually come in this story sooner or later **


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Family Chapter 3 **

The next morning was pretty boring, Sesshomaru was up and ready, Inutaisho found his pup in the dojo where he usually practiced and sparred.

"sesshomaru, come inside the castle and eat something" Inutaisho spoke wistfully while at the same time yawning loudly, still feeling somewhat tired.

Sesshomaru only snorted in detest and loosened his grip on the sword and then let it fall down on the wooden floor and watched how it limply sat there without any movement. His face stayed emotionless.

Inutaisho smiled and came over, "sesshomaru my pup everyone is waiting for us to begin breakfast and I predict that it would highly be rude of us for purposely being late"

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed in annoyance, sometimes he despised his father, the damn old man wouldn't let him have any personal space and some alone time of his own that he desperately needed now in then, now that his wretched brother was coming in this world.

Sesshomaru with a gruff pushed away gently from his father and started leading his way out of the dojo, not even glancing back at Inutaisho, who only at the meantime was frowning disappointedly, he wanted this day to go well and he hoped sesshomaru had forgotten about the incident that had encountered between them; but still there was no use, sesshomaru would in no ways or words forgive him and let go of the grudge that sat deep within him.

**Inside, Breakfast room**

Chikaku had come from her chambers and now was seating calmly in the huge breakfast room. She glanced around the room and she felt her mood fall as she thought about the memories that had planted themselves in this very room. She smiled to herself and shakily sighed while looking down at her flawless hands, examining her claws and thinking if she had a chance she would kill that insufferable human whore.

Something else seemed to twitch in her mind as she thought where the human woman was, she wasn't in the breakfast room, and maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all. A grin was happily planted on her cherry lips as she sat there, head held high respectively and highly. But just when her happiness was going to reach deep inside of her she felt it all just an illusion and watched as the woman wobbled inside the room. She glared daggers at the woman while her hair cascaded her face and she no longer held a smile on her face but a rueful smug.

Izayoi sat in her reserved seat while nervously fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono, her eye had caught a familiar figure in the room, which made her feel uncomfortable. She glanced at the figure every so often while telling herself that everything was going to be alright and inutaisho and sesshomaru would soon come. She frowned, but had Inutaisho known about this from before, why didn't he tell her who this demon woman was, could he be thinking she couldn't be trusted even though she was his wife? These questions spurred inside of her like a tornado. A frown fell on her face as she sighed uselessly.

Sesshomaru had quietly entered the breakfast room and eyed both the human and his mother, curiously. Inutaisho stepped behind sesshomaru and came forward; he smiled warmly at his wife Izayoi. But for some reason Izayoi continued to avoid his gaze.

They sat down and started there feast like breakfast, everyone seemed quiet even Inutaisho who at the moment was glancing at his ex wife and sesshomaru and wanted to see how they communicate with each other and see what they spoke about, but finally after about 5 minutes nothing came out of any of their mouths, they should at least be grateful for having a mouth and a voice unlike some people who are born deaf and blind. Why did they act like they were like that?

Inutaisho snorted in complete boredom, and since they never started a conversation he decided to start it and hear them, both out. But first he spared a look a look at Izayoi and smiled warmly at her, she too smiled and mouthed "good morning, love" Inutaisho grinned and Izayoi chuckled, which caught Chikaku's attention. Inutaisho mouthed the same back, but he knew that he was defiantly not having a 'good' morning but the exact opposite.

He sipped some tea and listened to what sounded like chopsticks clashing each other and the sound of eating. Inutaisho sighed and started the conversation which he hoped would change sesshomaru's mood.

" so sesshomaru tell me" he started while thinking swiftly what to talk about, he knew for sure that his boy sure didn't like talking about his unborn son and Izayoi and if he started that, he would for sure injure him once more. So he started out simple and easy.

"Tell me, son what were you doing in the dojo so early?" he waited patiently for the obvious question. Chikaku narrowed her eyes at Inutaisho and watched sesshomaru's mouth open. One word only came out of the young boy's mouth.

"Ridiculous!" Without anything else to support his lousy answer he left it be and got up and walked out of the room. Inutaisho was in complete shock, all he did was ask a question that wasn't even offensive and he gets all tempered about it. Chikaku smirked in amusement at Inutaisho's shocked features. Chikaku knew that Inutaisho was just trying to be a better father but she knew as much as him that sesshomaru would not forgive him and without that piece, Inutaisho could never be a great father sure he was the greatest demon and lord but never the greatest father.

Inutaisho closed his mouth solemnly and looked at his ex wife. She only starred back with a touch of emotion in her eyes. He scowled and then something from last night got caught in his head, what was she doing near his and izayoi's chambers. So he decided to ask.

The morning went by slow and so did izayoi being in labour, yes right after breakfast the young human princess started having really bad cramps and her stomach was paining too much and she knew it was time. Inutaisho was depressed; he sat down on his throne while hands rested on his chin. He closed his eyes as he heard izayoi screaming in pain. He thought about her and it made him feel better as he pictured her beautiful face in his head, 'good morning, love' her words that morning swaying in his head.

Sesshomaru was inside his chambers looking up at his ceiling as he tried to sleep but he knew he couldn't because of all the paining cries from the wrench, and at that moment as much as he hated thinking this but he wished the human would soon give birth so he could sleep slumber fully. Finally after hours and hours he heard a baby's cry, he sighed in sadness and he knew from this day forward that his life was going to change for sure.

**It was short but i couldn't think of much please review soon. The more reviews the more chapters. Ya lol Inuyasha finally came too. ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Family chapter 4 **

The thunder boomed like an angry demon, and the lightning flashed every so often, giving Inuyasha a terrible nightmare.

The young dog demon's ears twitched softly, almost falling limp as he heard the wind whistle a sombre tune of some sort, making the Sakura tree near by his glass window to reach out it's long, deadly branches and scrape the delicate material.

The boy huddled closer to himself, infact nonethless Inuyasha was at the level to scream at the top of his lungs and piss in his pants. Though no one can blame the young pup.

He had turned 4 years old to be exact, a few months ago. The saying went like this _' when a pup was the exact age of 4 winters, he/she must and had to take responsiblitly of there life in there own hands.' _

Inuyasha nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his fire rat kimono, which his mother had made for him, especially. He favored the kimono and took very good care of it, but not as much as he would have liked. One time when he was out playing in the gardens he accidentally had wet himself and the kimono. Feeling the urge to get wet.

Inuyasha did a funny thing with his toes, shuddering when he thought about the moss covered ground of the koi pond he had before socked his kimono in. His gaze was transfixed on the walls, suddenly. He whimpered as he saw what looked like people dancing on the walls.

Calling him to join them, of course though he would decline there request. Mother had always told him to never talk to strangers, even if it meant in your room. I think.

A thought seemed to float through his head as he thought for a moment, '_was his older brother ever this afraid of the dark, and if he was how did he overcome his fear.' _This made Inuyasha doze of a bit as he put a chubby hand on his chin, much like his older brother when he was studying in the library.

His golden eyeballs rising until they met the ceiling. The sound of the thunder cracked again making the young boy's eyes widen in fear and surprise. He let out a small gasp before gulping and leaning back a bit.

"i wish sessy was here, then i could ask how he got rid of his fear for the dark" sighing in disappointment the boy decided to think once more about his brother.

Inuyasha loved his older brother and would do anything in his will to help him. The thing Inuyasha didn't no was that sesshomaru despised him and his mother. The hateful glares the young boy received from the elder only made him smile, why though?

Inuyasha remembered having a talk with his mother

_Flashback_

_"mommy why does sesshy hate me!" he wined while rubbing his eyes from the tears that secretly slipped past his cheek. _

_Izayoi took in a shaky sigh before putting on a fake smile, and stroking the young pup's moonlight hair. _

_"no my dear, sweet son, your brother does not hate you-" _

_She was cut off by Inuyasha who pouted cutely _

_"then why does he give me one of those glares, there scary and, and , and i think he want's to kill me!" inuyasha gasped getting more frightened, by his brothers actions. _

_Izayoi shook her head before answering " no Inuyasha, he would never kill you, your his only sibling and flesh and blood, he wouldn't stoop down so low to kill you" she reassured him _

_Wiping away more tears away, he looked back at his mothers light chocolate warm eyes. _

_"you sure about that, mommy?" he asked in case while sobbing slightly _

_She lightly laughed and nodded " yes Inuyasha, mommy is positive and if he ever did you know what your father would do'" she looked away sadly. _

_"And besides dear whats there to be afraid of you have me, and your father" she softly spoke _

_An idea suddenly popped through her mind and she grinned at the young hanyou "you know inuyasha, i heard that when someone always bothers you or teases you..." she trailed off while looking up at the sky. _

_He narrowed his eyes wanting to no what she had to say, hw waited patiently for a while, but she never spoke her stare still fixed up at the midnight sky. _

_He blinked a few moments before getting annoyed " mommy. mommy, what did you want to say to me, I'm waiting, please tell" he whimpered and spoke fast. _

_She looked down and smiled "well Inuyasha i heard when that happens, it's a sign of love" _

_He grinned and got up while foisting his hand " are you sure mommy, so your saying the more sesshy is mean to me the more he loves me, as much as i love him!" he practitcally yelled_

_She shushed him and he smiled, but his smile was cut short from the yawn that escaped his mouth. _

_End of flashback_

Inuyasha thought was his mother told him, was it really true did his brother truly love him as much as he did? thoughts of his brother ran through his head once more, he didn't notice the door knob slowly and calmly turn, then the door creek open.

Inuyasha flinched as he heard the dreadful sound, but he was thankful that the pure darkness in his room was broken, letting the bright light from the hallways pool in like a wave washing in.

Sparing a glance at the door, Inuyasha gulped and scrambled further back until his back hit the wall. His eyes followed upwards as he saw a tall figure tower over his small body. Shutting his eyes shut and not daring to peel them open, his mind spurred inside of him like a storm. On and on it twirled never sotpping, his heart beat seemed to pulse faster and the blood in his veins seemed to grow even more.

The hanyou bit his lip to not prevent him from crying. Oh no was it a stranger that he and his mother talked about or maybe an evil demon that loved to tease and devour little kids like him, now he regretted reading all those spooky tales from his mother. Remembering when she specifically told him not to listen to them.

Oh but no he wanted to act tough and strong like his brother and father and make her proud that this boy washer son. To protect his mother from evil creatures lurking in every corner.

"what is your problem halfbreed?" a cold yet serene voice emerged from before him, mixing in with the loud thumps of his heart pulsing through his ears.

Inuyasha however reconsigned the voice far from existence. opening a eye and repeating the same low action with the other, similar amber eyes met with each other.

"niisan, what are you doing here?" he whispered while rubbing his eyes, hoping it wasn't a dream of some sort an illusion that was only to keep his hopes up.

Sesshomaru glared at the boy for a moment, but what surprised him the most was that the half breed knew his manners all to well, his eyes swept the scene before him and he gave in a smug smile watching in amusement as the half breed bowed politely with respect to his elder.

But like sand being washed off the beach sesshonmaru's smug smile lowered and finally cleared to reveal a misunderstanding, a frown was replaced instead. The young boy cocked his head in confusion as to his niisan's actions and mood swings.

"niisan, angry, why?" he asked innocently while fiddling with his kimono sleeve. Having difficulty in seeing his brothers handsome face from the towering height. Sesshomaru sighed half in boredom and the other half in annoyance.

"no Inuyasha i am not angry, I'm here to see why your still awake it's way past your bedtime and that mother of yours is complaining to father about your strange behivour which is also affecting my lack of sleep, so i had no choice but to ask you why is it that your acting so strange and not getting any sleep." he quietly ended while kneeling down on one knee before the young hanyou.

Inuyasha looked in awe at his brothers small speech, gulping he shyly glanced at his pale features.

I-I- I'm so sorry niisan i didn't mean to keep you awake- i was..." he trailed off while apologizing deeply, sesshomaru almost growled, the half breeds emotions where just as though he was his mother himself. it was so weird. How could 2 souls act so much alike?

He mentally slapped himself. Of course! she was his mother they had to have some sort of similarities. leaving sesshomaru off guard as he protested about souls and life he didn't notice inuyasha step forward, bravely, cup his cheek gently and kiss it.

sesshomau felt soft lips press gently against his skin, making him shocked. How dare the half breed touch him like that! scowling he pushed inuyasha back while getting up, turning the other way he gently touched his cheek where he was kissed. Smiling secretly, he sure had to admit the half breed did no somethings and wasn't useless after all.

Shaking away the thoughts he growled low in his throat, scaring the poor pup. Inuyasha took in deep breaths as terror filled his eyes. fiddling with his fingers a blush rose on his face, he looked so stupid.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru didn't speak for a while just stood there looking at one another, the younger sibling decided to speak before the scilence dragged on to long. Fisting his hands he spoke harshly

"what is your problem, Inuyasha, why are you behaving in such a inappropriate manner, it's beyond me. !" he snapped. Making Inuyasha flinch as tears streamed down his face and his face only flushed harder, the embarrassment was weighing him down making it hard to breath and speak. Sesshomaru however waited patiently not caring or noticing.

"I-I" he shakly spoke while he looked about his surrondings, sweat seemed to pour down his skin like a water fall.

Sesshomaru sighed and raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha was biting his nails and speaking gibberish. The young boy closed his eyes and shouted out.

"i love you sesshy!" he practically yelled at the top of his lungs. Making sesshomaru scowl and flush in embarrassment as he heard talking outside the doors. Inuyasha felt half of the tension flow off, happy that everyone heard what he had to say. Proud he giggled happily while hugging his brothers leg.

"awwwwe!" some servant girls said as they peered from the doors. giggling at how cute they looked. suddenly loud and eager footsteps emerged through the halls, making the girlie girl servants stop at there complementing and cooing.

The brunette servant exchanged glances with the red head. Terrror could be read on there faces. Wanting to survive and live a long life ahead they decided to run away as fast as there legs could carry them.

The ecohing of the servants made sesshomaru growl. ' ridiculous!' The stillness made him angry and what made him the most was the half breed that was oh so lovingly nuzzling his leg, like a real dog. Sharping his claws, the elder sibling smirked evilly while hissing in detest.

' Time to kill some half breed' he thought. positioning his claws in a 'kill' position, his fun was distracted by the loud growl that reached his ears from the doors. knowing that _he_ didn't like the idea one bit.

glancing down at the hanyou he had the urge to just shred him to a million pieces, like the time when he was no younger then 5 winters and he decided to shread his mothers kimono's to make his old man proud, but after the encounter all he got was a nice, big beating. Cracking his knuckles he looked harder at the half breed.

But something inside of him told him to stop and instead of hurt him, he should protect him. shaking his head he growled once more.

' look this brat is the one that snatched all the love your father gave to you! and if I'm right isn't he the one who got your parents seperated'

Sesshomaru growled ' no actually that wrench human woman was the one who got my parents divorced' he spoke back. His patience running thin like a loose thread any moment about to break.

who cares if he murdered his half brother, in fact wouldn't the court be happy that the trouble of a half breed was taken care of, also they'll be his back up and will talk some sense into the old man. His claws twitched as poison began to seep through the tips, giving it an envy bright green glow.

The growl near the door became louder and more deeper. Even worst then the thunder that boomed outdoors. sesshomaru flinched, he had to do this, he had to take it like a man. Inuyasha's fragile ears picked up a sound of some sort and his eyes widened in fear as he saw what looked like green liquid pouring infront of him and eating the wooden floors.

He stiffened and looked up slowly to see crimson eyes starring back at him. The young boy yelped and let go of his brothers leg and fell straight on his butt. Sesshomaru felt this to be the perfect chance and was about to swipe his claws and finish the problem but he was stopped.

"sesshomaru!" an angry voice hollered from behind. Awaking every person in the palace. Sesshomaru stiffened much like his brother, eyes turning back to amber, the poison vanishing right away like it wasn't even there.

He had just mastered that ability while training with his father in the soujo a few weeks ago. Inutaisho as well as himself was surprised to see this attack, it was rare and not much youkai could master it. He found out that this special technique was given to him by his mother's side of the family. So it was true like every one had said, sesshomaru was a lot like his mother then his old man.

"father" he spoke back coldly while glancing at the enraged dog general, eyes crimson, teeth gritted, nostrils flaring, blood slowly leaking from the pressure of clencting his fist. "i am ashamed to have created a son like you, what are you thinking to kill and spread blood shed at such a young age is beyond your limits!"

sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned towards his father. "actually, I'm pretty mature for my age, thank you! and yes I was ready to kill and slaughter what wasn't important in this world, but sadly you stopped me and that was the most biggest mistake ever made!" sesshomaru said glaring at his old man.

Inutaisho was at the urge to punch him, cracking his knuckles he spoke dangerously

"that's it boy, you just crossed the limits, prepare to act like a real man because when I'm done your going to be wishing that you weren't even born" he hissed

sesshomaru gulped softly and took a step back, loosing all his cool. 'shit this was it, the end, heh who gives a crap around here any where's maybe the after world isn't as bad as people describe it to be, I'll manage... i hope' he thought as he saw Inutaisho close in on him.

Planing his future plans in hell he didn't notice the intense pain that rose from his head. Biting his lip he shut his eyes and cupped his head. Blood spluttered out from his mouth as he felt the air being knocked out of him. Falling to the ground, sesshomaru coughed violently while clutching his stomach. He was at the moment to scream his ass of when he heard his leg bones crack.

Inutaisho wiped the sweat away from his forehead, showing no Mercy at all, the boy had to learn to respect others. Taking out a belt he slashed it on sesshomaru's back. watching the boy in so much pain, made him laugh a little. Growling sesshomaru screamed again as loud as he possibly could. Scaring the daylights out of Inuyasha who sat in a corner crying his eyes out, terror stricken.

Never in his small life had he ever seen his niisan suffer so much, it was heart breaking.

Inutaisho slashed a few more times. Inuyasha could bare it any longer and covered his ears, while curling into a small ball near the corner. The thunder boomed mixing in with sesshomaru's painful cries of mercy, as the lightning flashed illuminating the gore blood that poured through his shirt and pooled on the floor all around him.

' This is all Inuyasha's fault, damn him to hell!' sesshomaru growled in pain as he desperately cursed.

Inutaisho had finally eased and then stopped the madness. Glancing at Inuyasha he warmly smiled and came forward. Talk about 2 faced. Kneeling down in front of him his amber eyes softened. wiping away his precious son's tears away that were worth more than a million to him he picked him up, not even sparing a glance at his first born.

Inuyasha held his father's shirt tighter as another tear escaped his eye. Looking over his shoulder he almost hurled at the sight there lay his brother, his role model sesshomaru all battered up, clothes torn a little, bruises and wounds rested on his back. Shuddering Inuyasha whispered his final words "good bye sesshy stay strong, and i love you" after those emotional words he and there father left to go clean him up and put him back to bed, it was midnight and little pups like him shouldn't be awake by then.

**A/C: poor sesshy chan getting blamed like that, oh well hope u review my story, i know this chapter was a little harsh in the end but bare with me here, kay lol , luv u all that are reviewing my stories so far keep it up! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Our family chapter 5**

**A/C: yes an update, finally, your probably thinking, sorry from the short delay but i had some unfinished things to complete, it's so hard being a teenager... sometimes lol. **

chikaku sat on her throne, perched on it the whole afternoon made her back hurt. Groaning a little she didn't notice a new scent wiff by her presense. She sighed from the boredom and reached into her kimono to reveal an elegant, medium sized, Japanese style fan.

wiping it close to her face she thought, maybe today she would go visit her only, precious son. A tiny scowl was heard from the side of the throne, narrowing her eyes she positioned her body that direction, fan firmly held in her hand, ready to swat at the insufferable thing that dare come without a introduction.

The small flea sighed and dusted his kimono,relieved that he had made it up the slippery throne. Climbling isn't so easy if your a flea and no one could argue with that. Closing his eyes he sighed and took in a deep breath.

A short growl escaped the demoness mouth as of warning and explanation, myoga cocked his head to the side and opened one big eye, his eyes nearly popped out of there sockets and he nearly screamed.

There he saw the dog queen close to his face, snarling in disgust with, a lust of kill written in her cold, dead amber gaze. The fan was swatted his direction, down and it came in touch with myoga, before the little flea demon could move he felt a gust of strong wind and he was flown right off the throne chair.

--

Inutaisho sat in his study room. His hair a mess, bags forming under his eyes, he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. The scrolls on his desk made him snarl in torture, why did he have to sign the damn things now! growling he shuffled his head and peered down absentmindedly.

Blinking he noticed that the words written in black ink were getting blurier and harder to read.

"huh?" he questioned looking stupid while scratching his ear, silently yawning the stressed out warlord squinted his eyes, what was wrong with his eyesight, was it shorting or something?

Shaking his head the warlord sighed once more, leaning back he closed his eyes, not in the mood to do paperwork. A tiny whine reached his ears as he saw 2 puppy ears peer outside the room, close to the door. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes and then grinned.

Slowly getting up the warlord now in a more playful mode crawled over like a dog to the door, secretly peering before to see what he had thought it to be. It was Inuyasha, fiddling with his kimono sleeve in nervousness, as always.

Inutaisho chuckled and nodded his head in approval. He decided to sneak up on him and scare him as a joke. He got closer and closer and closer and...

"father what in the worlds are you doing?" inutaisho's grin slowly fell off as he looked up to see his eldest with those similar golden eyes from his mother, a shudder ran through his spine as he cleared his throat from below.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open more so Inuyasha could see how much of a fool his own father was. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw his father scowl softly and curse as a small flush appeared on his features.

"inuyasha want to see what our great and terrible father is doing in his _spare_time" he asked coldly not even once sparing a glance at the hanyou. The boy looked confused but then smiled, not really knowing what he meant.

Sesshomaru lightly took inuyasha's chubby hand, making Inutaisho smile a bit, giving him a light push he signaled his brother to go furthur in. Inuyasha nodded without a sound and lightly went a few steps in, his eyes went wide when he saw his father on the ground with a pink flush happily spread on his face.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and he let out a soft giggle before it got louder and louder.  
"daddy what are you doing. you look funny mommy was right you could be a baby sometimes"

Inuyasha said while glancing back at his niisan who didn't seem to be there anymore.

The young hanyou's giggles fainted and his ears dropped when he noticed his brother wasn't here enjoying the eventful and colourful day like he was. Sucking his thumb which was a habit he whimpered in sadness and eager. Inutaisho caught on to this and his smile only grew like the bond to the inu brothers did.

--

"silence, explain yourself flea" Chikaku hissed not in the mood to play babysitter.Myoga stiffened until he felt the bark of the wooden tree behind him, blinking he turned back to see a very pissed of Chikaku, eyes red and nose flaring, letting out a small squeak he protectively covered his body and plead for mercy.

He hated it when people were angry with him, it scared him just looking at them, but when they attacked he screamed.

Holding his hands together the old flea fell on his small knees and begged for mercy and apologized dearly, hoping that she would soften and take in his small request to live longer. Sighing the demoness murmured something about weak demons and stood up, putting her fan in her breast she narrowed her eyes.

"what is it that you want, flea?" her voice was low and barely loud enough for anyone to here, he had barely missed it with all the begging and crying. Myoga then understood that she had forgave him and got up and sniffled a bit before, sighing in relief, never wanting to come here alone again. He began the reason he had come here for.

"I see so Inutaisho has sent you" she was bewliered, why would the great dog demon send a puniy flea to do his bidding, people wouldn't be so terrifed from him anymore, Chikaku frowned, noting to talk to her ex husband about this.

'watch when i tell mi lord this!' myoga rasped through his thoughts, wanting to leave as quickly as ever. Putting on a fake smile he spoke "yes mi lord has sent me and he wanted me to invite you to the annual Western ball" myoga peered down his voice trailing off.

The dog demoness scoffed and snapped "what, i didn't hear the last part" Myoga's head flew up and he chuckled nervously at the angry woman. 'and she thinks I'm old' he thought and scratched his bony head.

"I apologize _milady_I mentioned something about the annual western ball, mi lord thought that it would be a good idea that you came for sesshomaru's sake"

'which is indeed a bad idea' he complemented while whistling lightly, daring not to look at the woman before him. Her face was cascaded by her silver bangs, no one spoke, just the soft whistle of the wind and the crickets.

Her silver hair blew in front of her, and myoga noted that she didn't even bother to push it back. He flinched when he saw her fists shaking in depression. what was going on here. What was up with the odd mood swings coming from the cold dog demoness. Which was rumored to never show any emotions grace her face.

"I see" her voice was cracking, Myoga raised an eyebrow and his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw a tear slip past the dark shade covering her eyes. she bit her lip and swallowed back. Blowing at her bangs she sniffled softly before slipping back on the cold facade.

She held her head a lofty high inches from the ground, snarling, she held her kimono tighter and see narrowed her eyes at the old flea demon. " I will certainly attend if my son wishes me too, you may leave" Myoga nodded and turned, letting out a soft sigh of relief he smiled.

"oh and one more thing flea" her voice hardened myoga went limp, did she some how read his mind or something , questions flooded his mind and he took in deep breaths.

"next time introduce yourself earlier, it's rude to wait like that, and if I'm correct you inutaisho's servant and he doesn't want to be reported about your funeral, correct, ne" Myoga gulped as his lips twitched upward a bit. She winked at him and smirked before turning around walking back inside her palace.

Myoga stood there watching her, she may be a cold heartless bitch but she was pretty understandable in the end. With that said and done the flea jumped and continued his journey to his lords castle. Happy to be going back home, his real home.

--

Sesshomaru sat outside in the gardens, his soft ears twitched when he heard soft footsteps, recognizing the scent his stare hardened. Inutaisho came forward he wanted to apologize to his son for there earlier encounter last night and how he ignored him this morning he didn't really mean it.

Sesshomaru scowled and turned the other way his face showing no emotion sadly as always, the soft breeze picked up making his perfectly straight hair to sway around a bit.

Inutaisho sighed and decided to surprise him. Taking out a newly formed sword from his sash he began. Sesshomaru's ears twitched from all the clattering and noise, what in the world was that, he wondered. Having the urge to see what his father had he slowly turned his head to the left side where his father was sitting to get his attention.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide in surprise when he saw a new sword resting calmly in his old man's hands. "i wanted to apologize sesshomaru i know I've been a bad parent to you for so long and things have been so off between us, i decided to make it up to you by spending my whole morning tomorrow with you- even though i have tons of paperwork" he spoke softly hoping he would forgive him.

"i know what you thinking my son probably oh look here goes again asking for forgiveness, but i mean it sesshomaru, i really do and, and i'm sorry, my youkai acted up and i wasn't myself yesterday night" he cupped his son's cheek and smiled

sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, making his father frown slightly. " no it's okay you could do your paperwork tomorrow or spend the day with Inuyasha's mother, i know it's more important to you, i understand" sesshomaru spoke coldly not looking at his father.

Inutaisho was in tears, this is what his son believed all this time that he favored Inuyasha and his mother more then him? Sesshomaru shakly sighed again before getting up again.

"wait" a shaky voice reached the young boy's ears "sesshomaru" he mumbled standing up he shook his head walking over to his heir and eldest he grasped his shoulder and squeezed it.

"don't you ever say that, do you here me" he rasped through tears. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes not caring what the man said. Inutaisho walked in front of him he grasped both of his shoulders and leaned in a bit.

"I love you sesshomaru just as much as i love them. Your just as much as important to me as they are, okay i don't know who the hell told you that but it's not true not one bit" he spoke slowly wanting his son to actually listen to him. Sesshomaru looked at his father and starred.

A few moments past and they just starred, sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer, and let his emtions take over, sobbing he embraced his father and forgave him, not wanting to ever let go. Inutaisho smiled and stroked his hair before a tear slipped his eye and he embraced him.

Inuyasha and Izayoi watched from the far side of the castle, a bright smile on there faces. They looked at one another and nodded, Izayoi wiped a tear and opened her arms for Inuyasha the young hanyou giggled and jumped in his mother's embrace.

"I love you mother" the hanyou whispered "just as much as i love niisan"

" I love you father and i forgive" sesshomaru whispered snuggling closer to his father.

**A/C: awe how cute they apologized to each other, i know you guys mentioned to punish inupapa in the next chapter or so. But i sadly had to decline that request, i just couldn't see inupapa in any pain, he is one of my fav charcters and he would never forgive me if i ever did. Sorry please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Our family chapter 6 **

**A/C: hey guyz i'm back thanks for reviewing my story , hope u continue to do that. I know it's been again along time again but school and stuff. R&R**

**The annual western ball **

The day was a busy one as the servants and royal retaniers ran to get things ready for the annual western ball. Jaken had been screaming at the top of his lungs, commanding the lowley servants to scurry away and prepare the festivities for the evening.

"can't you move your feeble legs any faster!" he yelled to one of the servants."look who's talking" the servant muttered and ran away, not wishing to get in trouble.

Jaken rolled his eyes and turned to leave untill he heard low, soft voices whispering in the annual imperial sakura gardens. "hmm i wonder who that could be..." he murmured lowly. Clutching on to his staff of two heads more tighter he slowly crept his way to the scenery.

'I just hope I don't get punished or more suitably caught for evesdropping' he gulped, his pace wasn't as eager and fast as it was a few seconds ago in the hallways.

"Milord my apologies but..." jaken hid behind a old tree, brutelly disgusted as he scanned the fungus spreading over the old rough texture of the bark.

His eyes however caught someone he didn't have permission to meet or boss around. ' oh kami if the lord catches me like this I would bound to be thrown in the snake pits near mount fuji or even worst be exiled....' squeaking a bit, he cursed for his stupity and scurried away like a mouse not wanting to be caught by it's prey.

" Totosai are you certain there isn't a way you could forge me a sword that could bring the living dead back to life with one mighty sweep?" the Inu-no-taisho spoke in his powerful voice.

Totosai scratched the back of his dirty scalp, obviously in thought of the idea. "hmmm let me see here.. a sword that could bring back the dead.. a very interesting and rare idea i havn't heard in a long time, that reminds me the time when...." he trailed of

Inu-no taisho rolled his eyes the old man was definetly losing it, or if not more. He narrowed his eyes he was certain that he had heard an annoying voice some where in the gardens where he was having a 'private' talk with totosai the swordsman.

"but who could it be.." he rubbed his chin his eyes rolling skyward glancing up at the painted blue sky. Totosai looked from his lord to the sky and repeated his actions. His eyes went wide as he took a step back, he inwardly cursed.

' don't tell me that cold hearted bitch, an excuse for a wife- ex wife is coming any second' a tremor slithered through his body like a snake. He glanced upwards and took another step back.

Inutaisho stopped thinking ' aha it was probably Jaken! that dim-witted toad, tries to be sneaky eh... hoping not be caught.. will see oh boy do I have a plan in stored for you...' he grinned giving in a flasy smile. An evil smile.

Totosai paled- even though he is pale, he looked as though someone threw paint all over him. 'what is that dog demon suggesting now...' Inu-no-taisho looked at totasai raising a eyebrow. ' now what else is the matter with this old hooligan'

He watched entertained the least how Totosai took in deep breaths, sweat pouring on his face, eyes twice as wide, he was sure they were about to fall out of there sockets. He held in a laugh. "totosai what seems to be the matter now?" the dog lord asked the forger now usuing his serious tone with him, like he were scolding a guilty young child.

The funny part was that he was none the older then him cnturies different or not even more, shouldn't the old man be scolding him instead of the opposite. But he knew he couldn't he was royality and a great warrior and lord. No one dared to challenge or punish the Inu-no-taisho older or not.

He waited patiently " I-I.... I ummm well umm" Totosai broke through words. What was he to say to the lord obviosuly he couldn't say ' oh milord please forgive me I thought that cold hearted bitch of a wife you have was coming and you know as well as I how scary her temper could be'

No way in the seven hells! hewould probably get killed for speaking so disrespectly and ill of the western lady, she maybe that in his opinion but she was still the demon lord's wife and not to mention the cold prince sesshomaru's mother. If sesshomaru was here he would surly be dead one sweep with those poision claws he inherited from his mother.....that was twice the trouble.

"Totosai do I have to repeat myself, surley you know I don't like doing that it's one of the things that gets my infamous temper going not to mention losing my patient. "

Totosai sighed he rubbed his head and looked back at his 3 eyed cow and then back again in the deep pools of amber looking straight through him. "forgive me milord I didn't mean to do that... I was merely.." he trailed of trying desperatly to find an excuse before he got in deep trouble.

"I was merely thinking about the idea... with the swords.... " he nervoously chuckled. However the lord didn't look so pleased and unfortunlty didn't buy it. There was a low growl that escaped the demon lord, his fists balled nose flaring. "Totosai!" he yelled

"you know I don't appreactie your pity lies, speak the truth or face the wrath of my claws" he hissed. Totosai cowered behind his 3 eyed bull in an amptemed to hide. "okay milord I sha'll speak the very thruth I promise" he whimpered.

Inu-no-taisho growled but calmed down a bit " go on.." he spoke voice as hard as stone, much like sesshomaru's.

" when I saw you look up at the sky I got scared because... beacuse" he chocked out " because I thought that your, umm wife was coming so soon and I well don't feel comfortable in her presence and decided to flee"

There was bitter silenece not even the very air stirred before the Dog demon laughed a powerful laugh so loud it could even compete with the thunder. "Totosai you old bafoon your as worst as Myoga when it comes to fleeing.. and my wife yes she could get very scary when she does not feel like to be in the presence of someone from not her level of class. Though what could I say"

The dog lord looked up at the sky, Totosai shocked yet sad " she is well was my wife you should begrateful she dosn't live here, but up in the very clouds" he pointed. Totosai could only nod being dumbstruck.

" I should be going now milord I don't want to waste your time with my useless blabber" he chuckled " Nonesense I must admitt I have enjoyed your presence Totosai it dosn't really bother me of what you are or what class your from, you have a proof that my dear Izayoi"

"yes milord I truly appreciate it thankyou I have to start my journey back home now thankyou once again" Totosai beamed. Inu-no-taisho only smiled and watched as his old friend soared through the sky with his 3 eyed bull, curioustity got the better of him ' when was his _dear_ 'ex' wife arriving.

There was a sound in the bushes as a dark tall figure stood there eyes locked with Inu-no-taisho.


End file.
